


【gingerpilot】The Lining

by khsarrge



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khsarrge/pseuds/khsarrge
Summary: poe试图执行他拉拢hux将军的任务，而hux也因此有了个计划。
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

反抗军的王牌飞行员会独自驾驶轻战机撞上歼星舰，这显然发生得太不自然了。

Hux听着下属的报告，几乎感到胃痛。这样刻意被捕明摆着是个陷阱，他们应该立刻毙了那个渣滓，而不是试图从他口中套话。很可惜Kylo ren的大脑的九成都被他对祖父的扭曲崇拜占据而剩下的部分不足以进行思考这个行为，不过Kylo用了原力逼供也一无所获的结果引起了他的注意。

当他到达审讯室的时候看到的是被大肆破坏过的可怜房间和依然抓着光剑咆哮着的Kylo。  
好吧。Hux的胃痛加剧了。这就是了。  
没有具体的计划当然什么都问不出来，也许这家伙就是被盲目自信的反抗组织派来策反这个原力智障的。好在飞行员依然在那里，现在他要做的就是接手这个烂摊子，所以他控制情绪说服“最高领袖”离开，告知小队过后来修复房间，然后命令巡逻兵封锁刑讯室周边的所有通道。Hux并不觉得能从这家伙嘴里撬出什么有用信息，既然反抗组织如此自信这个该死的飞行员送上门都能逃脱，他只需要严防死守将其作为人质成为谈判的筹码就好。他完成了这番指挥后再次走近绑着飞行员的控制椅检查，以确保一切万无一失，却听到那家伙极小声的低语。

“我是来见你的，Mr.Hugs”

对此Hux只是不屑嗤笑了一声，走出了房间，把门关上了。

***

真是个滴水不漏的家伙，Poe想。

他盯着天花板，完全没有试图挣脱枷锁的意思。周围的通路都被被封锁，出了这扇门他也逃不到哪里去。就刚才Hux的处理来看Poe不得不佩服他灵敏的军事嗅觉，看来藏在战机残骸里的毒气被发现也是迟早的事。

他确实没说谎，Hux才是真正的目标。Leia多少已经明白她的儿子不会再回来了，刺激Kylo让他动摇只是附带的一个尝试。

反抗组织当然对这个发动弑星者的恶棍恨之入骨，但他们也明白这是战争，而Hux是个战争天才。特别是听闻第一秩序内部并不太平，看不惯这位年轻将军的大有人在，加之那些关于他的母亲及他身世的流言，让反抗组织的那些上级认定了拉拢他或许是个可行的方案。

在Poe主动提出要接下这次任务的时候Leia并不同意，她认为他太固执冲动，容易被愤怒冲昏头脑。但这次行动危险性高，而他们人员已经严重不足，最后她还是点头了。

现在计划的第一部进行的很顺利，把自己送进歼星舰内部，接触Hux。接下来就是等待下一次见面了，他很确信将军一定会再来见他的。

在几小时后他敏锐的捕捉到Kylo ren的沉默者起飞的动静，十分钟后，审讯室的门再次打开了。

Poe吹起口哨，对出现在门后的身影抛了个媚眼。

“很高兴又见面了，Hugs将军”

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux什么都没说。

事实上，他还没想好说什么。几小时前他以为已经解决了这个麻烦，直到他又有了些小发现。现在麻烦变成了机会，他愿意一试。还没完全摸清这家伙的目的，他只能尽量让自己看起来强硬，好让对方误以为他已经掌握了关键信息。他正视飞行员，对上他的目光。

Poe看着他，也什么都没说。

_你看上去是个人类。_  
显然他不能把这句话说出口，否则一切就结束了，他能想象Hux会怎样愤怒然后离开，而他不会再有任何机会，但这确实是他最先感觉到的。  
在此之前他从未真正近距离接触过Hux，只知道那是发动弑星者炸毁五个星球的人。传言他骨瘦如柴、脸色苍白，Poe在脑子里构建了一个僵尸一样的怪物，但现在Hux站在他眼前，就只是个普通人。严格来说，在护卫们的对比下，他甚至显得 _羸弱_ 。

随着预设的崩塌有那么几秒任务从他的脑子里消失了，Poe突然意识到他们一直以来忽视的部分：第一秩序所做的也和他们一样，是由 _人的意志_ 组成的。喉咙深处有些发痒，他开口的时候声音比刚才更沙哑了。

“所以我猜你看过那些文件了。”

Hux没有否认。  
他亲自监督了那架轻战机的检查，排除了那些危险玩意儿之后留意到控制台上插着的数据盘。离开刑讯室前飞行员最后留给他的那句话让他不免有些在意，赶在清理小组开始工作之前他收起了这个小玩意儿藏在袖口，在向Kylo Ren汇报的时候也隐瞒了下来。

之后他回到了自己的房间，切断了通讯后才读取了里面的内容。显然他的谨慎是有必要的，Hux对反抗军的邀请嗤之以鼻，但现在他已经被新上任的最高领袖限制了太多权力，假意回应反抗军的方案从中获取机会不失为一个选择。

Poe的目光一直没从Hux身上移开，他从进门开始便在不断地来回踱步而不做任何回复。Poe决定暂且将这种沉默看作默认。

“将军，你的答复是？”

这仍可能是个陷阱。Hux绕过飞行员的身侧，用余光打量着他。反抗军将自己作为策反的目标显然是清楚军中存在反对他的势力，即使自己只是假装合作轻易答复依然可能造成比机会更大的风险，他需要更多的情报来权衡。佯装拒绝，可以看看他们还有什么底牌。

“我觉得烂透了，反抗军渣滓。”

意料之中的回答。但这并不代表他失败了，相反Poe相当确信Hux的确在权衡利弊。当下他要做的就是虚张声势好让他焦虑起来。

“确定不想问我些什么就拒绝吗，将军？也许你该更谨慎一点的。”

“如果你指的是那些毒气设备”Hux皱了下眉，退远半步开始环绕房间，“现在大概已经投放到你们那些好朋友的地盘了。想想吧，失败者。你们的公主在知道她的武器将造成什么结果后该会多伤心？”

“并非‘她的武器’，hugs将军。这不过是我擅自选择的防范措施罢了。”  
Poe理应感到愤怒，以及愧疚。这意味着他们的盟友受到了袭击，并且某种程度上是由他造成的。但他听见自己的声音里几乎带着胜利的上扬语调。并非是故作轻松，Hux已经没有更多可以要挟他的了，就像他想的那样，将军停下脚步，转头看向他———

“你开始让我意外了，Poe Dameron先生。”

这不对劲。Hux没有像Poe想象的那样大发脾气，反倒看上去来了兴致。现在他终于不再是那副扑克脸了，这让他看起来更加像一个活人。

“我觉得可以重新考虑一下你带来的提议了，只是 _有些地方_ 需要修改。”

Poe都能听到自己心跳鼓动的声音了。 _就这样？_ 这可比他预计的要容易太多了。Hux突然改变了主意就仅仅因为一个失败的威胁？对他而言这真的有 _那么_ 重要吗？

“那你的意见？”

“也许这个提案该由 _你_ 来考虑。”

他几乎是立刻明白了Hux的意思，连Poe自己都感到不可思议。他觉得可笑，第一秩序的风格从来都是直接毁灭，这不合常理。何况Hux凭什么认为他会轻易背叛？

这确实是个机会。  
Hux简直要为自己鼓掌了。确实反抗军大都是些听不懂人话低等废物，但听了刚才的回答，加上此前针对无畏舰的轰炸行动，让他确信Poe的战争观念与Leia为首的反抗军并不相同，只要利用得当，便能成为自己的武器。他脑中已经开始构筑起计划，只需等待合适的时机。

“当然，你还有很长的时间考虑。”

在Poe还在消化现状的时候发现Hux已经绕回到他身边，似乎确认了一番设施的牢固性。留下这句话后便再次离开了。

还没等他思考出任务的进行是否算是顺利，就听到了门外风暴兵列队的声音，再然后Kylo Ren就再次出现在他面前。Poe在心里哀叹一声，试图调整姿势好在他再次使用原力前让自己看起来游刃有余一些，却发现左手的镣铐不知什么之后松开了。

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

hux走进房间的时候，脸上不自然的抽动了一下。

“想笑就笑吧，你这混蛋。”poe鼻青脸肿，脸上还沾着血，从牙缝里挤出这句话。

说实话，那时候他一拳打在kylo ren的小腹上，完全是因为气血上头，手动得比脑袋快。随即他就意识到这是个糟糕的决策：很明显kylo被激怒了，而他依然被固定在椅子上，能动的只有一只手。

“很高兴你和我想的一样冲动。”hux的嘴角终于上扬，心情看上去相当不错。

poe很没出息的消了大半的气，决定在他的大脑数据库里加上一笔：第一秩序的将军也是会笑的。因为要深入敌营，在策划这次行动的时候leia再三要他保证不会被愤怒冲昏头脑，他还觉得这比任务本身还要艰难，现在他真正到了定局者号上，却不怎么能感觉到愤怒了。

“你就不担心我告诉他是你解开的手铐？”

“我有吗？况且我们还得接着谈合作，不是吗？”

的确。这毕竟是他不惜将自己暴露在危险中也要执行的任务。如果被kylo那个疯子暴打一顿算是让将军满意的代价，那也算不上太糟。何况现在他从hux的身上感觉不到敌意，poe决定把这当作成功的预兆。他看着hux走近，松开了钳制着他的禁锢。

“你可以到处走走。”hux装出一副满不在乎的样子，但是他苍白的皮肤开始泛起粉色，poe知道他也在紧张。“当然，聪明点，我可不会给你收尸。”

“为什么？”这就有点出乎他意料了，hux的体贴让他感到一阵恶寒，都说第一秩序的将军是个老狐狸，poe不知道这其中有什么阴谋或是陷阱等着他踩，但毕竟他现在仍在地方的基地里，没有选择的余地。他起身站定，hux见他没什么大碍，便退开了些与他保持距离。

“你可以自己猜猜。”

说完hux便离开了，只留给他一个背影，poe敏锐地注意到他的后颈上残留着青红色的瘀痕。怪不得他整了这么一出，原来是利用自己报复kylo ren来出气。poe想，甚至有点同情。

他当然不是白痴，hux离开后他在审讯室里找出了些钝器，撞向墙上弄出声响。接下来就一切如他所料，他身手敏捷得放倒了四个冲进来的风暴兵，扒下了其中一个的制服套了进去，并在警报响起前把他们全锁进了审讯室。

现在他顺利的混进了巡逻队伍里，偷偷观察着定局者号的全貌。poe依然没想明白hux此举的用意，但既然已经做到这一步，就算谈判失败他也能多少带回一点敌方基地的情报。自从审讯室离开后poe总感觉到奇怪的违和感，他将其归因与风暴兵的头盔戴着太不舒服了。

很快poe就借着午休时间极为自然的融入了风暴兵休息室，开始在脑中整理现在已经可以确定的信息：他来的时候开的那架X翼肯定已经被轰成原子粉末了，除非hux答应合作否则他无法返回抵抗军所在地；kylo ren不在基地并且短时间内不会回来，这并不让他意外，hux一定会挑选对自己有利的时间和他谈判；Pasama队长应该已经得知了他的身份并和hux站在同一战线，在随机清点时她清楚风暴病的编码但故意略过了他。

他不能脱下头盔，于是他找了一个不显眼的角落待着，好思考下一步的计划。其他的风暴兵就在他身边走过，交谈嬉笑。poe从未想到过他们无情冷血的对手阵地里竟然会有这么高的自由度，他们普通的地交谈、互相开玩笑逗趣、他们进食，喝咖啡，讨论着全息网络上的新内容。他猛地意识到了违和感的来源：他觉得这些场景很 _熟悉_ 。

这与他在抵抗军基地度过的下午并无太大的不同。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对于定局者号上的风暴兵生活可能不完全与原作一致，但是我就想这么搞，嘿嘿


End file.
